Perfect
by UntilTheVeryEnd6
Summary: Remus doesn't think his relationship with Tonks will work out. Can Tonks convince him and stop him from fighting their fate? Rated K for mild kissing.


**Summary: **Remus doesn't think his relationship with Tonks will work out. Can Tonks convince him and stop him from fighting their fate?

Rated K+ for mild kissing.

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I don't own the characters, or anything else you recognise. Nor have I owned or will I ever own. I only own the plot.

**A/N: **I wrote this for _A Very Potter Challenge._ The prompt was to use a quote from AVPM/AVPS, and I got the quote: I don't think I can do that morally. So, I don't own that too, obviously.

* * *

_SWOOSH_

The sound he dreaded to hear since the witch disappeared to her work this morning finally appeared in the kitchen of their home. It meant she was back from her job as Auror. It wasn't that he dreaded her coming back, it was the thing he had to tell the witch he dreaded. He had to tell her that he couldn't do this anymore. It wasn't that he didn't love her, in fact, he loved her very much. His love for her was the reason he was about to do this. She didn't deserve this. She deserved someone younger, less poor and way less dangerous. It was difficult, yes, but he really loved her, so he was about to do what he thought was the best for her. He was about to let her go.

"Remus?"

"In the living!" The wizard called back. He summoned all his Gryffindor courage and began talking nervously.

"Err… Dora… Tonks, can we – can we talk for a moment?" _Smooth Remus, really smooth_ he thought.

"Sure," she called back and walked into the living room of their small house.

She saw his worried face and understood immediately that it was something serious her new boyfriend wanted to talk about. She waited for him to start the conversation.

"Dora, it's… well, you… and me… us… It's just, I don't think it'll work out." He had thrown out the last part, but at least he said it.

"Why not?" She responded calmly. They've had this conversation for at least a hundred times since they were together. Tonks didn't think the outcome of it would change. With her calm and logic she always managed to put Remus at ease. At least for a little while.

"It's that I'm too old Tonks, I don't think I can do that morally!"

"We've gone over this already, Remus. When do you finally realize that I'm not letting you destroy this, even if you think it will be the best."

"Dora, you know that I'm too old, too poor and too dangerous for you. I don't deserve you," Remus said quietly.

"And _you _know that I'm a fully qualified Auror, I make enough money for the both of us. And I think I can handle the 'danger'. Or are you forgetting that I also fight for the Order, and that you practically lock yourself in the basement and me in the bedroom with full moon? And for the age difference, there's only twelve years between us. We're Wizards, they live longer than Muggles. For now it may seem many, many years for you, but in a few years, the difference doesn't seem that big anymore. There are Muggle couples who have a greater age difference between them. And besides, you need someone who keeps you young," she added playfully.

Remus sights.

"That doesn't change the fact that I'll always be a poor Werewolf."

Now Tonks is the one sighting. They've been over these points a hundred times! And every time, Tonks knows how to convince Remus for the moment. Why he insists they need to discuss this again every time, Tonks will never know. But she does know that she won't stop fighting this battle, no matter how long Remus keeps crossing her and himself.

"Remus, listen, you always take the Wolfsbane Potion."

"But what if the Wolfsbane Potion doesn't work one time, and I break through the bars and wards? If I harm you, or someone else for that matter, I'll never be able to forgive myself."

"Remus, the chance that the Wolfsbane won't work is very small. The chance that you, even as Werewolf, break through my wards is even smaller. I know a few very good defending wards, having Moody as a tutor does have its benefits. The chance that both of them happen at the same transformation is almost non-existent!"

"But the chance that I break through will always be there. I'm just afraid that one day, I will hurt you. I don't want to take that risk. I love you too much for that."

Tonks melted at those words. She couldn't stay mad at Remus and hugged him close.

"Remus, I love you," Tonks said simply.

"Please don't let your fears stand in our way. Everyone has to take risks, if we didn't, we never would be truly happy. You do want to see me happy, don't you, Remus?"

"Yes, of course!" He exclaimed.

"Then I'll tell you what would happen if you decided to leave. I would be broken hearted and angry to let you go when I finally had you. I would be like a few months ago. Losing my ability to Metamorph, becoming less and less cheerful and optimistic. And not only I, but you'll feel so too this time."

"I already did last time, Dora."

Remus sounded broken and vulnerable. He wanted to stay with her forever, but his logic side kept telling him that it wasn't right. When Tonks came over to give him a hug, he instantly felt better. Remus always felt better in her presence. He wrapped his arms around the witch and hugged her closely.

"I don't want to leave you," he whispered hoarsely and he placed a kiss atop of her head.

"Then don't," Tonks said in an equally soft voice.

In his heart, Remus understood a long time ago that he loved the currently purple haired with next to him. In his head, he just began to understand that he couldn't, nor wanted, to leave her. He just began to understand that he, and all his faults included, was perfect for her. And that she was perfect for him.

When Tonks saw he finally understood, she broke out in a broad grin. Remus couldn't deny the both of them any longer, and pulled the wide grinning Tonks in his lap. He locked his own amber eyes with her cool blue ones and pulled her head down for a kiss. Her lips felt full and soft against his, and Remus couldn't help but notice how perfectly they fitted against his own lips. He seemed hesitant at first, but lost himself in the kiss soon. He nibbled at her lower lip and ran his tongue over it, asking for permission to enter her mouth. She happily gave it to him and Remus put all his love and passion for her in the kiss they shared. When the need for air became too big, he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you," he said, his voice held a promise. "I love you and I'm never going to leave you."

* * *

**A/N: **So? What did you think? This was my first attempt at a fanfic, so please please review!


End file.
